Talk:Huragok
Marathon S'Pht Please play and beat the Marathon series if you think you are hot halo shit, and stop hatin on Marathon. The engineer is obviously the conceptual offspring of the S'pht race which shares an incredible number of attributes with the "engineer". http://traxus.nothorns.org/w/images/3/3c/M2-hunterspht.png :What the heck are you talking about?--Fluffball Gato 08:08, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, what? A lot of people here are familiar with Marathon, and no one ever said they hate it. The Huragok and the S'pht share a lot of similarities, yes. But why be such an ass about realizing it? --Jugus (Talk | ) 08:29, December 31, 2009 (UTC) : Wait, you mean to say that Bungie made a reference to Marathon? WHY, THIS IS UNHEARD OF, STOP THE PRESSES, RE-WRITE THE HISTORY BOOKS, you jerk. L33tmcphee 03:02, February 8, 2010 (UTC) New Image Please use this image on the top instead, it is much newer than the old pictures, and looks a lot better :First of all, you need to sign your edits, so we don't have to dig through the edit history to find out who you are, Baryon15. Second of all, if not for the fact that it's on this talk page, I'd have no idea that that picture shows a Huragok. DavidJCobb 01:21, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Haha unfortunately, Bungie DID decide to visually upgrade our little friend to look like the wonderful creature above. Though the basic design is similar, I'd have to say that I was a little disappointed with Bungie's explanation for the radical change. Joe mentions that they never "officially" showed an Engineer render in regards to Halo canon. It seems that the Halo 3 bestiary, Halo CE source files, and Halo Wars Campaign/multiplayer don't really count as 'official'. Nice retcon. --Nerfherder1428 02:03, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not sure what your point is. Halo Wars basically just used the Halo 1 version, and the Halo 1 version was cut from the game. Its not the first time Bungie's given a Covenant species a visual update, so why would it break canon?-- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 03:11, September 25, 2009 (UTC) How they could have been in the game Its kind of a disappointment that the Engineers did not end up appearing in any of the games. Although, it would be difficult to think of a role for them to play in the game. However, I think I've come up with with something as to how they could have been (or might appear in future Halo games) Their most obvious role is repairing damaged vehicles. Also, if an Elite or Jackal or Brute has his shields knocked out, an Engineer can put them back up without waiting for it to have to recharge. Furthermore, I have thought about how Engineers could be actually a threat to the player. It kind of contradicts their behavior in the book a bit though. If they get to melee range against you, they could instantly shut down your shield. If your shield was down, they could do weak melee attacks with their tentacles (kind of the opposite of Infection Flood; dangerous when your shields up and annoyance when its down). They would be able to move quickly to counter their lack of ranged attacks. And perhaps they could carry and use equipment like the portable shield, portable gravlift, power drainer, regenerator or radar jammer. Good idea? They might appear as builders for the covenant in Halo Wars 84.216.33.251 13:07, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Flax-117 When I played them ingame, (now mind this I gave it the zealot consciousness) it had no boundaries and chased me all around death island, holding an energy sword inside it's stomach (i guess that is where it holds weapons.) I would go through a teleporter, and 4 seconds later it had flown right up next to me again, it took no action to kill me, but merely stayed pressed to my side (like a halo 2 floody buddy). I would get in the banshee and it would sit on my port side wing the whole time, just following me like a lost cat, I think the only way they could be useful in halo 1 is if they were to act as living shields, (again, like floody buddies) but they're programming hadn't been finished, and they might have served some sinister deed had they be completed. User:thecairocat Name That shouldn't say Forunner.--prophit of war 23:26, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :If you are refering to "The Engineers, called Huragok in the Forerunner language", I assure you that it says that in my copy of Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 237. "5Huragok: the Forerunner name for the Engineer race" --Dragonclaws 00:04, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Well, I thought you ment Covenant languige. You know, a typo, I thought that was it, Never mind.--prophit of war 19:25, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :Maybe it isn't a typo, like maybe the Engineers existed when the Forerunners were around. Like maybe they were genetically engineered to fix stuff and before the big guys were about to pull the trigger, they got put in stasis or something. Keppin' their tools clean, ya know. Thunder Child 21:21, 20 March 2007 (UTC) ::So I suspect. --Dragonclaws(talk) 17:41, 29 March 2007 (UTC) : They love everything Forerunner and isn't the Covie language the Forerunners? ::The book says "Sangheili: the Elite name for their race" and "Huragok: the Forerunner name for the Engineer race". Maybe they speak many languages? --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:49, 7 April 2007 (UTC) perhaps harugok is simply the forerunner word for engineer or scientist. and the engineers took the name for themselves Ralok 12:50, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :::::: They are an artificial race *PROOF* Proof from the Limited Edition Beastiarum images released today prove that the Forerunner created the Engineers, and the Prophets harvested them from forerunner facilities. http://imagewtf.com/666/free-image-hosting/. DO NOT CHANGE THE ARTICLE TO REMOVE THIS PORTION, IT DESCRIBES HOW THE FORERUNNER CREATED THE ENGINEERS, I typed out the section in the article on here directly from the leaked limited edition beastiarum from thehalo3forum. Thanks to Mocamobo. He's the one with the game and 3 MP walkthrough videos on youtube, along with the openning cinematic. He's legit. --User:MLG Cheehwawa Game Hey are the Engineers in MC Hanger moving, like in a trance and can't interact with the player? Nrcause I don't have Halo CE in my giant game stack yet.--prophit of war 19:31, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :Like the Flood Juggernaut, Engineers are not actually present in the game and have to be modded out. They also don't have AI, so even if they are modded into the game, they don't do anything. --Dragonclaws 20:22, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Oh, okay, just a little curious. I'm really interested in the Covenant stuff(races, tech, and such). Wait then how did I watch the Juggernaut Fight then?--prophit of war 15:39, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :I think the modder just gave the Juggernaut the AI of a normal Combat Form. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:41, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ~Could someone provide a link to the TSC mod with the Huragok in it?~ :You might ask at halo.bungie.org, but I think the edit is referring to an Xbox mod. (If not, it might conceivably be Halo CE: CMT Edition; I've never played it.) --Andrew Nagy 22:57, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Btw the juggernaut had its own AI programing and everything already set. It wasnt included because the fight is really hard (i've fought them before via modding, its hard)-- 01:45, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Purse why do they have a purse thing on their back???? Spartytime 04:43, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :I don't know. Maybe to hold their tools. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:41, 6 March 2007 (UTC) I think it is some sort of small thruster pack that guides the engineer easier, Peace.--The Chazz025 and Clan 18:54, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :It could also be some sort of cybernetic implant? -ED 19:16, 29 March 2007 (UTC) It could be some thing that actually goes under the skin of the Engineer, thats helps hold their ballony shape, or i could be some sort of speaking device, since all Covenant species have there own language. It also could be a weight so they dont just float away, or the opposite for those that are born too heavy to float (im talking to you Far too Heavy who is an actual Engineer) Halo Prima Guide hahahaha...if you have the halo:ce prima guide, look at the profile for the flood infection form...they have a picture of an engineer instead of an infection form, and this was before the books were out and anyone knew what engineers were!CaptJim 19:18, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :Halo: The Flood had Engineers in it, and it came out a little over half a month before Halo 1 and its Strategy Guide did. User:MLG Cheehwawa ::Engineers were first shown to fans in 2000, and first "canonized" on page 183 of FoR. --68.44.252.167 02:03, 9 November 2007 (UTC) They are an artificial race *PROOF* Proof from the Limited Edition Beastiarum images released today prove that the Forerunner created the Engineers, and the Prophets harvested them from forerunner facilities. --User:MLG Cheehwawa *Where can I find these images?--CT-5619 helmet comlink 19:30, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Yes, where?--'UNSCOH General "Running' Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#userboxes_for_you.3F|'BAM]]'' 19:58, 21 September 2007 (UTC) I get the impression that he is trying to deiceve us. 08:08, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Plasma Rifle I Modded Halo 1 And Played As An Engineer, He Can Fly Like A Sentinel And He Can Hold A Plasma Rifle.--A Grunts Savior 01:37, 10 October 2007 (UTC) This is a little off topic but should mod so that you can play as a sentinal with a sentinal beam. PsychoThunder HGN In the Halo Graphic Novel, The Flood mutilated some Huragok and possibly assimilated them. Could they? They're artificial biomass, so I don't think the flood could consume them. --'Reborn Knuxchao T ' 23:24, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :Maybe the just killed them and didn't assimilate them.--Darth Scott 05:47, 4 November 2007 (UTC) While the flood can assimalte just about anything organic, so its possible. The question is, is one was infected, what would it turn into? PsychoThunder my theory is the deleted juggernaut. There is a startling resemblance in the shape of the central body, number of tentacles (four on the Engineer, two on each side of the Juggernaut at the base of the larger tentacles), and both species were deleted from the game. However another theory is It is made of multiple flood As the foot appears to be a Human Combat Form. although that could be a flood improvision. it could be possible that the flood cannot harness the ability of floating like the engineers. these infected engineers merged with combat forms to support it and allow it to travel. so despite the negative of the human foot there is still a great chance that the juggy is a infected engineer. user:gil demoono The engineer could not become the juggernaut, I've played halo 1 with engineers, they'reabout 4 feet tall. Juggernauts are about 20 feet tall, big difference. Also, the engineer dies in 2 uncharged plasma pistol shots, it's weaker than a grunt, there is no way it could survive the assimilation, as they pop into papery shreds when killed. User:thecairocat Civil War? I wonder what happened to the engineers when the covenant civil war began?--A Grunts Savior 10:06, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Most likely fled to a safe, covenant controlled planet.PsychoThunder No most likely they went with the owner of the ship they were in. Elite ship they work for the elites. Brute ship they work for the brutes. DilaBagomee Acctually, they probably joined the sepretatists seeing as the engineers do not like the Covenant. :I'd like to start by saying that the post I am replying to was made by Sgt.T.N.Biscuits, who forgot to sign their edit. If, Sgt. Biscuits, you wish to avoid this mistake in the future, then simply read the bolded text that is shown above the editing textbox when you edit a talk page. :Now, in answer to Sgt. Biscuits' actual comment, the Huragok are effectively unaffiliated. They don't care about the Covenant or the Humans. Their sole concerns are the manipulation of machines and the protection of Forerunner artifacts. Given that they have no political concerns and that they despise combat, DilaBagomee's theory is most likely the correct one. :As for the Huragoks' pro-Human behavior in Halo 3: ODST, that probably didn't have anything to do with the Covenant or their affiliation. I'm not sure, but I think it was more related to the suicide bombs that the Brutes forced the Engineers to wear. DavidJCobb 01:02, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I agree with DavidJCobb, only the Brutes would think of something as stupid and cowardly as putting a bomb on a engineer, Elites know how valuable an Engineer is to an ship's crew, or a Fleet for that matter so they probably wouldn't even have them on the battlefield unless the battle is over and they have them come in repair, heal, etc.But as for the affiliation Separatist or Loyalist DilaBagomee is correct they would just serve under whose ship or fleet they were in, but after Loyalist defeat what would happen to them?--Lordexodus003 08:01, December 19, 2009 (UTC) 1+1=2 "The Huragok's mathematical system is limited to only 1, another 1 and 2, so basically all they know is 1+1=2" Could some cite this please--Darth Scott 05:14, 12 December 2007 (UTC) OH! OH! it could also be 2-1=1. Thats basically all you need if your just going to disassemble alien engines, turn them into other things, then rebuild it into another engine all your life. PsychoThunder Forerunner Covenant How come they were created by the Forerunners but work for the Covenant?BananaCat 19:50, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Because the Forerunners died out, and since the Engineers dont care who their allies are, the Covenant "harvested" Them. Speculation this is pure speculation but perhaps the reason the forerunners never used them in bulk is simply because they so closely resembles organic physiology that the flood was capable of absorbing them easily into a gravemind. i beleive it has been said that graveminds and brain forms can interface with machines. why not a machine thats almost alive Deleted Material As I see, huragoks are categorised as "deleted material" because they didn't make it out on Halo:CE. On the other hand, they appear on Halo Wars as regular units. Should we remove this category or not?--Odysseas-Spartan 20:36, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Since they are no longer deleted material (and long ago stopped being so after First Strike), the template is no longer applicable. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 21:24, 27 February 2009 (UTC) contradiction? in the anatomy/physiology it says that deflating their gas bags will cause them to asphyxiate. it later says that they use the gas bags for anaerobic respiration... if you dont need an oxydizer to breathe, how do you asphyxiate? sum1 plz fix/clarify.Crubs 23:35, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Because anaerobic respiration just doesn't provide enough gas for long enough. Its horribly inefficient, and used only as a Huragok's last resort, for a short time. Also, don't forget that the Huragok in question, Lighter Than Some, was also keeping a friend, Dadab, alive at the same time, further compounding the problem. The two were on the verge of running out just as Rapid Conversion arrived. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 04:33, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Xbox or PC? Just asking if this was in the Xbox version of CE, since I couldn't find it in any of the Halo PC maps. [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 17:50, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :PC, only by modding however. - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 18:12, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::I couldn't find it. Which map was it on? [[User:PX173|PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 05:54, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::::It's on the Silent Cartographer Map. It's hidden in the coding- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 05:56, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Engineers will definitely be in Halo 3: ODST This is a scan from the Official Xbox Magazine for the month of October. Although, it hasn't been mentioned anywhere else besides here, it says that the Engineers have been armored up by the Brutes and the Engineers are used as time bombs and/or cover for the Brutes. --TDSpiral94 20:48, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Damn it! It looks like redm0nkey is telling the truth,though I still have some doubts.SPARTAN-177 02:51, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::So we have to face Huragok suicide bombers? Damn. I thought the kamikaze Grunts were annoying enough... -- Administrator Specops306 - ''Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 04:35, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :Apparently, in Firefight they also supply nearby Covenant units with Overshields. --TDSpiral94 19:04, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :In halo 3 odst they explode anoyingly when klled. User:Xexeas Malmoree :Well, they were definitely in it, although it looks like they wish they weren't. I can't figure out if they're being mind-controlled or just held ransom. Doesn't seem like they want to be suicide bombers though. --Snovah 06:23, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::The Brutes refer to the Engineers as "slaves," so they're definitely there against their will. As for why all of them don't defect - perhaps that's the point of the explosive armour they wear? that's a pretty big incentive for loyalty. Or some of them may not even care - they seem pretty focussed on their work, whatever that is. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 11:18, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Article for the houses? Is there an article for the "houses" that the engineers come from? You can see them everywhere in Halo 3: ODST, in the banshee level. --Grubish360 Message Me • 22:53, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :See Huragok Recharge Station. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 09:01, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Flood compatability Flood and Huragok never seem to have been featured together, so has it ever been confirmed whether the Engineers can be infected?[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 22:27, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :In Halo Graphic Novel, all of the Huragoks were slaughtered by the Flood as they invaded the Infinite Succor... so, I would say no.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:49, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Huragok Appearance I guess that most people would agree with me that the Huragok certanly have been modified, and here's my thoughts about that: Well, at first, I thought like: "What IS that thing???" and "Wow, they are ugly!" at first, but when I saw a little more of them, they actually look a little cute, I suppose... --H91 20:28, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Me too, the head of Virgil in ODST lked very cute. Infected Huragok? Origins showed that the Engineers/Huragoks can be infected by the Flood, even though they are composed of nano-mechanical surrogates or in other words, machine substitutes. Infected or trick of the eyes?外国人(7alk) 03:06, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Personally, I think they look normal. Not only that, but I don't think the Flood can even infect the Huragok; They're made of a what I presume to be a very thin membrane, and that probably wouldn't be too useful for the collective. :Speaking of Huragok, why is it that every appearance of them outside of ODST shows them with the explosive attachments? It doesn't really make a whole lot of sense (especially with Midnight in The Heart of Midlothian motion-comic because the Elites are in command). --TDSpiral94 03:51, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe the armor they wear was orginally for protection in the field or maybe the Elites on that mission was not of the stereotype but then again, they do float using gas and Dare was worried that Vergil might go ka-boom when Johnson tossed his lighter to him (remember, Vergil isn't wearing his armor anymore) so the Brutes just added explosives for a greater effect. SPARTAN-177 04:00, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::After the first flashback with Buck in ODST, the Rookie comes in contact with three Brutes struggling with an Engineer. The Brute Captain of the group says something like "Place the charge!" and the two brute minors struggle to keep it steady as the Captain places a glowing device on the engineers stomach area. You can see it in Forge if you watch close enough. This shows that it's not the actual armor that explodes, but rather the explosive placed on the creature's belly (plus the Engineer's own sacs of combustible gas). The armor is there to prevent it from being blown up by enemy fire.Nerfherder1428 21:23, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Halo Reach Confirmation Hey, I saw that someone posted that the engineers were confirmed to be included in Halo Reach by the ViDoc "Once More Into the Breach". At what point in the ViDoc are they included? What is the specific time stamp? Rimnek 015 16:27, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I think at 3:01, 3 guys are aligned at 3 computers, the last guy points his AR at something very similar to an engineer.StalkerGrunt117 16:45, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Even though you saw the Engineer, Bungie could cut it out of the game. Lets hope not. Photoshop request Could someone with some Photoshop experience (and a little time on their hands) please edit the main image so there is no background? It seems kind of hard to find a good image of just an Engineer and nothing else.--FluffyEmoPenguin 16:20, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Huragok in Halo: Reach confirmed. You can see it at 00:44 in the upper left corner of the screen. http://www.gametrailers.com/video/gc-10-halo-reach/703017 This rules out the possibility of the Huragok being cut from the final game. ;) 3v!l D3m0n 07:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Main Image I understand that the wiki has a policy (whether it is official or not I don't know) where main images are taken from their most recent in game appearance. That said I believe that this page should use an image from ODST as the main image. My reasoning is that the current image and all images available in Halo: Reach show the Engineer in the armor, I believe that it is better to show it without the armor as it is a species page. I know all the other covenant species are shown in armor but they do not have any in game images without it (with the exception of the elites who are shown naked in Halo 2 however I don't see a possibility to get a clear image of this). I believe that a species name would best show the species unobscured by armor--Soul reaper 12:17, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :It would also be good if someone could get a picture of a huragok with its helmet shot off (Which can be done), would that count as without the armour? Tentacletornado 18:00, October 24, 2010 (UTC) One bit of information repeated twice The article repeats itself. Search for the name "Lieutenant Haverson" and you'll see it mentions the huragok not seeing humans as an enemy, not taking sides, and that one repaired a shield, and that Lieutenant Haverson killed it to keep that information from being sent back. Same thing written out twice. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:50, February 20, 2011 (UTC)